Twelve Days of Christmas
by Jollyolly
Summary: How Muraki and Tsuzuki spend 12 days before the big day. A Mur/Tsu Christmas fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Santa said he'd try next year.

A/N: Hi all! Another one where I wanted to post this on THE day, but, well...At any rate, this is how I pictured Muraki's and Tsuzuki's first Christmas as a couple and the days leading up to Christmas. There's a bit of everything, so I hope you like...Enjoy!

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_A partridge in a pear tree..._

Tsuzuki blinked staring at the large tickets in his hands.

"You actually got them?! But that show's been sold out for months!" the brunette exclaimed, examining them closely he gasped sharply. "Kazuaka! These are box seats...it's a private box?"

Muraki nodded, delighting at seeing his lover so excited. It didn't take too much effort to come up with the passes. He was a seasoned theater-goer with a regular box, something he neglected to tell Tsuzuki. And it was so worth it to see his dark-haired lover beaming right now.

"Are you happy, beloved?" Muraki asked huskily, pulling the brunette to him and kissing his temple.

"Yeah! I've been wanting to see this play and my favorite actor is in it!" Tsuzuki kissed Muraki's warm cheek in return. "Thanks, Kazutaka," he said gratefully. Glancing down at the tickets, he started. "They're for tonight!"

Muraki walked across the bedroom to hang up his fur-collared coat.

"Yes. And afterwards, I've made reservations at the Blue Orchid for 8:30," he said, opening the wardrobe. "Dress will be elegant..."

"Dinner at the Blue Orchid? That's the most exclusive restaurant in the city..." Tsuzuki stumbled toward the bed, his knees suddenly weak. "Wow."

"Asato?" Muraki frowned slightly. "Are you all right?"

The guardian nodded dumbly. "Yeah. It's just all sounds so wonderful..."

Muraki smiled. "I'm glad to see you're pleased, beloved," he said. He looked inside his wardrobe. "Now, we have much to do, ne?" Turning back to look at the brunette. "Let's pick out your attire and then we'll...Mmph!"

Tsuzuki bounded to his feet and threw his arms around his lover's neck, bestowing a passionate kiss.

"Well.." the silver blonde breathed, pale cheeks taking on a tinge of pink.

"Just thanking you, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki explained warmly, violets gleaming. "I'll...I'll thank you properly afterwards." He blushed, ducking his head.

Muraki's heart fluttered within his chest at the heady promise.

"I look forward to it..." he murmured.

Six hours later...

"Beloved! Unnngh!"

The beautiful silver blonde lay sprawled across the king-sized bed, long legs spread wide, his lover's dark head bobbing between his ivory thighs. Muraki tossed his head back, moaning in ecstasy. Silver eyes glazed over, he clutched the silky chestnut strands, tugging them helplessly.

Tsuzuki lifted his head, his panting mouth glistening. Licking his lips, he grasped Muraki's cock with both hands, pumping and pulling. His silver-eyed angel cried out, thrusting his hips in time to the merciless rhythm.

"Yes...Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki pulled himself up, his own cock heavy and thrust into the tight opening. Hissing, inner muscles squeezing his throbbing erection, Tsuzuki pistoned his hips, sweat rolling off his chest. "Ohhh...so...so good," he groaned.

He wanted to make it last, be more in control. But it was impossible. Utterly impossible. Tsuzuki, mindless with lust, pounded Muraki into the mattress and fell over the edge, vaguly aware his lover followed right after, their cries bouncing off the walls. Collapsing on top of the silver blonde, Tsuzuki shuddered, his sweating body spent.

"Kazutaka..." he groaned, skin tingling as his lover's hands stroked his back.

Muraki caught his breath, lean chest heaving and gathered the smaller man to him.

"That...that was quite...a...thank-you...beloved..."

Tsuzuki laughed, kissing Muraki's cheek.

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Two turtle doves..._

"This tree looks good, Kazutaka! See? It's not too tall. I think it'll fit by the window just fine," Tsuzuki remarked, pointing to the seven-foot evergreen.

Muraki walked around the fragrant pine and nodded in satisfaction, seeing no discoloration or bare spots or an abundance of dropped needles.

"Yes. I think this will be just splendid. As you say, Asato, not too tall. And it looks well balanced..." The doctor stepped back a little.

"Then this is the one?" the brunette asked. "I don't think we're going to find a more perfect one than this."

Muraki grinned. "This is the one, beloved."

Tsuzuki smiled widely, violets shining.

Calling the proprietor, the silver blonde made swift arrangements for their tree to be delivered later that afternoon. Tsuzuki was already picturing in his mind what it would look like, all starry and bright. Taking a last look at the tree, he followed his lover from the courtyard.

Cupping his hands to his face, Tsuzuki blew into them, trying to warm them. The temperature seemed to dropping by the minute.

"I think we could both do with some hot chocolate, hmm?" Muraki suggested to which the brunette nodded eagerly.

Two hours later, the bountiful evergreen was standing in their living room, mugs of hot cocoa, half drunk, on the coffee table and the strains of a Christmas choir playing from the stereo kept the dark-haired guardian humming as he placed a silver ball ornament on a thick branch. Muraki was on the other side of the room carefully placing white pillar candles and holly sprigs in interesting arrangements. He paused in his work to watch his lover decorate and smiled at seeing how meticulous Tsuzuki placed each silver and gold ornament.

"It's looking beautiful, beloved," Muraki complimented warmly. "I like your color choice."

Tsuzuki beamed. "Thanks. Wait until tonight. It'll really be something then." Taking a step back, he noticed a bare spot and tackled that area with tinsel.

Three hours later and true to Tsuzuki's word, the tree was, indeed, really something. The entire room, for that matter, sparkled with lights and multitudes of color.

Naked and wrapped in each other's embrace, the two men lay on a thick fur rug in front of a blazing hearth. With the glow of the fire, a soft blanket over them and his lover's strong arms tight about him, Tsuzuki basked in the headiness of love and warmth and the Christmas season. He bit his lip as his lover nibbled and kissed that tender spot behind his ear. He turned his head staring at the lights twinkling on the tree, like a million stars.

"Kazutaka, isn't it beautiful?" he whispered, rubbing his cheek against his lover's smooth shoulder.

Muraki lifted his head but had eyes only for Tsuzuki right now. And right now the glittering lights reflected in those endless pools of violet. Muraki brushed back the thick bangs to better see and be lost.

"Yes. Beautiful," he whispered back, a smile on his lips, completely smitten.

Tsuzuki blushed and squeezed his lover's hand.

"I meant the tree," he scolded gently. "The tree and the whole room looks wonderful and Christmasy. It really...it really feels like home to me...seeing it this way..."

Silver brows knitted. Kissing his lover's cheek, Muraki nuzzled the brunette's temple.

"It's always been your home, beloved. Always and forever. You know this, don't you?" Muraki said, a bit anxiously. Even after a year together, Tsuzuki harbored reservations?

But Tsuzuki smiled widely and kissed the silver blonde's lips tenderly.

"Yes, I know. I guess I meant to say it looks more homey to me," he reassured. Looking at his lover more intently, something clicked in his conscious and made things more clear. "Actually...you're my home, Kazutaka. Wherever you are...wherever I'm with you...you're my home."

Silver eyes shimmered.

"Beloved..."

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Three french hens..._

"That's right...a teaspoon of cinnamon," Muraki instructed as he put a dash of the pungent spice in his bowl of dry ingredients, whisking them together. "After they are well blended, you add the egg and milk."

Tsuzuki mixed and stirred his bowl, following his lover's lead. Next he poured in the milk and beaten egg, pleased to see the batter come out like Muraki's. The stiff dough was then kneaded and rolled out onto the cold marble counter. The brunette took up his cookie cutter and cut, cut, cut an army of gingerbread men. Muraki laid the dark brown cut-outs onto baking sheets and popped them into the pre-heated ovens. After all were tucked snug in their hot beds, both men cleaned the sticky counters, putting the dirty bowls and utensils in the dishwasher.

"Now for icing..."

Within the next hour, fragrant and cooled gingerbreads waited to be dressed and decorated. After a quick lesson, Tsuzuki piped the glossy white vanilla icing taking pains to give each man a distinct personality. Muraki smiled indulgently as seeing his lover take his time to draw buttons and noses and cute little smiles on each cookie. Red cinnamon candies made up the eyes and Tsuzuki paused to study his handiwork.

"They came out cute, if I do say so myself," he remarked. "And it was fun too."

"Ah, the real test is in the tasting," Muraki said, selecting a cookie from Tsuzuki's batch. Breaking it in half, he offered one to the guardian. Both bit into its softness and both let out a little sigh of pleasure, just the right balance spices and sweetness.

"Excellent. I must say, Asato, you are a remarkably fast learner."

Tsuzuki smiled his thanks and blushed. Noticing a bit of icing on his fingers, he licked the frosting from one finger, relishing its sweetness and failed to see the hungry gleam in his lover's eyes. Muraki reached out and caught Tsuzuki's hand in his. Slowly, deliberately, the silver blonde took the slender digit against his mouth, rubbing it along his lower lip.

"Oh!"

Violets widened in surprise, heart thumping double time, the brunette lowered his eyes shyly. His other hand trembling, he reached to grab at the silver blonde's lapel and felt his finger being lapped and suckled.

"Kazutaka...I wasn't aware that...that gingerbread...made you..." he gasped suddenly when pulled against his lover's body.

"Nor did I, beloved," Muraki whispered, nibbling the tender finger pad. Delivering a small kiss to the slender finger, he cupped the brunette's chin, drinking in those wide violets. "However, I think it's seeing you in that apron that's driving me completely insane," he whispered, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, leaning forward a bit more.

Tsuzuki laughed lightly, face really warm now.

"I could say the same for you," he replied cheekily, closing the gap between them with a brush of his lips, then immediately sealing his mouth with his beautiful lover's.

Groaning, Muraki wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's slender waist. Lifting his silver head, eyes half-lidded, he was about to murmur a spell to take them to more comfortable surroundings when his lover's hand covered his lips.

With a blush and twinkle in his eyes, Tsuzuki nuzzled Muraki's cheek.

"Bring the icing."

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Four calling birds..._

Tsuzuki buttoned up his dark wool coat and wound the deep red cashmere scarf snugly around his throat.

"I'm ready, Kazutaka!" he called, picking up the large wicker basket and heading for the front door. Muraki met him there, adjusting the fur collar of his white winter coat. He brightened at seeing the brunette and opened the large door.

A biting wind greeted them as they stepped onto the walkway. Muraki suggested taking the car but Tsuzuki persuaded that they should walk. The weather channels reported no snow until tonight and the plaza wasn't far. Besides, it would be good exercise.

Muraki grinned at that.

"Didn't you get enough exercise yesterday, beloved?" he asked, casting a slide glance as well as shivering at the delicious memory. "I know I did."

Tsuzuki eeped then ducked his head. Images of hard pink nipples tipped with sweet frosting flashed in his brain, heating his groin.

"Kazutaka!" Taking a deep breath of cold air into his lungs to calm his racing heart, he squeezed Muraki's hand. "I just thought a walk would be nice..."

"So it is, Asato. It is nice walking with you," Muraki reassured, patting his lover's hand. "Any kind of 'exercise' is always nice with you."

Tsuzuki lightly pinched the blonde's arm but his grin was wide. They took their time to get to the square as the puppet show didn't start for about another half hour. There were many changes down the familiar path. Trees were bare and skeletal; the sky was dark gray, the promise of snow not too far off; the chill in the air. Coming closer the main area, Tsuzuki squeezed his lover's arm and gasped at the scene that greeted them. White lights; green wreaths; fat red bows tied on the lamp posts; a Christmas tree in the center decked in red and gold.

"Oh...wow. Isn't it beautiful, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki awed. This was the first time for him seeing it dressed up so and it very much delighted him. "All the shopkeepers did such a good job."

"Indeed," Muraki commented. He had seen it a few times before, but seeing it through Tsuzuki's perspective was like seeing it for the first time. They watched for a few minutes, Muraki pointing to the different decorations. The square clock struck the hour, so Muraki steered his lover toward the east side where the puppet theater resided.

"Ahh, Tsuzuki-san!" A plump middle-aged man smiled his greeting, waving them in his workshop. He owned the little theater and led the men to the back of the shop where dozens of puppets in various stages of completion hung on walls and sat on tables. Tsuzuki turned his head this way and that, his first time being back here.

"Ohmi-san, you know Muraki-sensei?" Tsuzuki brought his lover forward. Muraki bowed to the round little man.

"We have met before. It is good to see you again, Ohmi-san. How is business?" he asked politely. The owner bowed in return and clasped his large hands in front of him, dark eyes sparkling.

"Wonderful! The children are my main concern. I make my puppets for them and I see they are happy and it encourages me to make more. I even hired another apprentice to help with the making of my puppets. Business is very good, thank you. And now Tsuzuki-san is here to offer treats for the little ones this Christmas and I know it will be big success!"

Tsuzuki smiled. "I hope so, Ohmi-san."

"It will be, it will be, Tsuzuki-san," the man assured. Turning to Muraki, he looked quite earnest. "Tsuzuki-san came to me with his idea and it was, 'why did not I think of that?' I am so wrapped up in my wooden friends and he thinks of this wonderful idea! Well, what can I say? It is genius!"

Tsuzuki laughed and sputtered at the remark, blushing hard. Muraki merely smiled and reached for his lover's warm hand.

"Tsuzuki-san is quite a genius, yes," Muraki said, pride in his voice. Tsuzuki lowered his head, bangs hiding his shimmering eyes.

"Ohmi-san! The show will start in five minutes!" A young man's voice called out.

The puppeteer snapped to attention and darted to the other room, gathering up the wooden dolls.

"Oh my! I lose track of time. Tsuzuki-san, Muraki-sensei, would you help, please? Would you take my friends with you and follow me? Much to do, much to do!" Tsuzuki set the basket down and he and Muraki took three, four dolls in their arms and headed to the front of the shop and up some steps to the theater. Ohmi-san and his two young apprentices arranged the puppets, making sure their clothes were straight and hair just so. The doctor and guardian were about to head back down, but Ohmi-san insisted they stay in the wings and watch if it interested them. Tsuzuki agreed instantly. He had seen the show a few times as a spectator, but to see how it was done behind the scenes was quite an honor! Muraki nodded his thanks.

Tsuzuki peeked through the curtain, happy to see a dozen or so children bundled up in their Christmas best gather in the front, their parents standing to the side. Ohmi-san nodded to one apprentice who turned on the CD player and the music swelled. Muraki wound his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, settling his lover against him.

It was a beautiful story of love and redemption. A handsome prince, proud and arrogant, cursed by a witch's spell, his kingdom ravaged by war. Only through the love of a kind, sweet peasant girl did he see the error of his ways, and humbled by her love, sacrificed his life for his people.

The children booed at the witch and shouted warnings to the prince to be careful. They cried when the prince died and cheered when the sweet maiden kissed and awakened him.

Tsuzuki was thoroughly caught up in the story as well, a little teary-eyed at the end. Muraki kissed his lover's cheek and smiled at the brunette's innocence.

When the curtain came down at the wedding scene, Tsuzuki and Muraki went to the back and opened up their basket of goodies, taking out thermoses of hot chocolate and plates of gingerbread men. Ohmi-san thanked his audience and invited them inside to see his workshop and warm themselves. As laughing children and their parents trooped inside, Tsuzuki and Muraki offered up the plates of cookies and hot cups of cocoa. Tsuzuki smiled at seeing the little ones sip their drinks and gobble up the gingerbread men.

Two hours later, Tsuzuki put away the empty plates and thermoses and said their good-byes to a beaming Ohmi-san.

"Thank you, thank you, Tsuzuki-san, Muraki-sensei. The little ones most enjoyed it. It was a success, ne?"

"Yes, it was. And your show was marvelous," The brunette remarked, handing the basket to Muraki.

"Indeed. I thoroughly enjoyed it as well," Muraki complimented.

Ohmi-san was quite pleased and asked them both if they would do it again next year. Tsuzuki smiled and agreed he would. Outside, the air turned cooler, the sky full of dark clouds and the wind picking up. Muraki, not wanting the brunette to catch a chill, pulled his lover behind a shop. In one minute, they were back home.

"Asato, come here," Muraki beckoned, helping Tsuzuki take off his coat and scarf. "Let me warm you up."

Tsuzuki nodded and happily followed his lover into the bedroom where they promptly undressed and tumbled into bed. With a flick of his hand, the pale blonde set about a blazing fire in the fireplace, so cozy. Tsuzuki settled himself onto his lover's lap, his favorite position, and wound his arms around Muraki's shoulders. With a gentle rocking of his hips, Tsuzuki shuddered and sighed, their semi-erect cocks rubbing a delicious fricion. For several languid minutes, Tsuzuki slowly rotated his pelvis as Muraki nibbled and suckled his throat, cheek, and chin.

"Ohhh, Kazutaka," he breathed. He loved being held like this, loved the tender way his silver-eyed angel nuzzled his neck and stroked his back.

"You're so generous, beloved. So caring and compassionate," Muraki whispered holding the dark-haired beauty close. "I so love that about you."

"I...I just like making others...kids...happy," the befuddled brunette explained.

"Yes."

Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's slender waist positioning the small entrance over his slick cock. Tsuzuki squirmed, violets glazed, inner thighs taut and glistening. Holding on to the pale shoulders, Tsuzuki impaled himself, whimpering at the fullness stretching him. Inch by inch he took in the heavy hot flesh, staring into his lover's smoldering half-lidded eyes.

Fully seated and filled, Tsuzuki panted, his dark head thrown back, held tight within his lover's arms.

"Please," he begged, trying so hard to rotate his hips.

"Shh, beloved. Let me hold you like this," Muraki husky voice pleaded, burying his lips against his lover's warm neck. "I want...I want to savor you."

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki groaned, fingers digging into pale skin, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"I love you...I love you, Asato. There's so much I love about you..." Muraki slid his mouth along the brunette's jawline. "Your heart, your body, your gentleness, your strength, your weaknesses, your warmth, your capacity to love...oh, I could go on and on and on..."

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki moaned, his cock rigid and slick. His lover's adoring words arousing him like nothing else.

"Never leave me," Muraki whispered fiercely, hugging the brunette, his eyes squeezed shut. "Asato, promise me...promise you'll never leave me...Please!"

Startled at his lover's sudden plea, Tsuzuki combed his fingers through platinum strands.

"Kazutaka...I'll never go...I promise," he said softly, then let out a whimper when the cock buried deep inside touched against his sweet spot. "A-again...do that again."

"Yes...good," the pale blonde, satisfied of his lover's commitment, held on to the slender waist and began thrust, deep and hard. "You'll...you'll stay...stay with...me...uuunnnghhh!"

Hot inner muscles squeezed and rippled along Muraki's erection spurring him on and he obliged tenfold, slamming into the smaller man. Moaning, Tsuzuki helped by bouncing his loins erratically, his drooling cock bobbing to and fro. Digging his nails into pale shoulders, the brunette sat down hard, crying out, tumbling over that pinnacle. Muraki moved his lover fully on his back, shifting his hips to drive even deeper, loving how Tsuzuki clung to him and reached his own nirvana.

"Beloved...my beautiful Asato," Muraki groaned, kissing his lover's cheeks, tasting salt from those jeweled violets. Tsuzuki panted hard from his climax and felt his limp body being maneuvered to lie against the pale body, the covers tucked around him.

"Kazutaka..." Desperately tired, Tsuzuki struggled to stay awake, to ask Muraki what he meant about never leaving him, the desperation in his voice.

_Why did Kazutaka want me to promise?_

Muraki stroked Tsuzuki's trembling form. Murmuring words of affection, the doctor coaxed his lover to sleep.

"But-but Kazutaka...I..."

"Beloved, please sleep. It's been a long day. And a happy one. You're so tired," Muraki kissed the brunette's temple. "It can wait until morning, ne?"

Sighing deeply, Tsuzuki closed his eyes. He was tired. He would ask tomorrow.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Five gold rings..._

Silver eyes blinked. Grey morning light filtered through the gauzy blue curtains. Muraki smiled and stretched, immediately reaching for Tsuzuki to hold close but only to find an empty space beside him. Sitting up, Muraki listened but heard no running of water in the bathroom.

"Beloved?"

"I'm here, Kazutaka! I'm making breakfast! Stay right there, okay?"

"Yes, Asato!" Muraki smiled wider.

How nice. Breakfast in bed.

The silver blonde reached for the light robe, shrugging it on and made plans for the day. A movie after lunch in the plaza then a stroll in the village. The weather would be overcast but nothing that would prevent them from enjoying the day. Yes. That would be perfect. Settling his back against the large pillows, Muraki hummed happily wondering what his lover prepared.  
The smell of hot coffee and fresh herbs wafted in followed by a smiling Tsuzuki carrying a large tray of hot tempting food.

"Here we are! I hope you like it, Kazutaka," the guardian set the tray before his lover and pulled out a cloth napkin.

Muraki surveyed the dishes and nodded. His favorites; mushroom herb omelet, strips of crispy bacon, sunny orange juice, hot buttered toast, steaming coffee.

"It looks wonderful, beloved. Thank you," he said, leaning in to bestow a sweet kiss. Tsuzuki blushed. They picked up their forks and dug in, Muraki most complimentary. "Excellent! Your cooking skills are improving with each dish."

"Thank you, Kazutaka," the brunette beamed. He had gotten up a half an hour early to surprise his lover and was glad he pulled it off. After breakfast, Tsuzuki took away the tray, put it in the kitchen and went back to the bedroom.

"What shall we do today, Asato? I was thinking that a walk and a movie this afternoon," Muraki said, about to get up and dress.

"That would be great, Kazutaka. But...could we just stay in bed for a while? I mean, it's still early and we could take that walk after noontime," Tsuzuki replied, taking off his robe and slipping between the covers.

Enticed by his beautiful lover's slender body, Muraki was only to eager to comply. Gathering the brunette in his arms, Muraki sighed contentedly.

"I like your idea," the doctor whispered. "It is most relaxing."

Tsuzuki smiled, kissing his lover's cheek. "I knew you would."

The minutes ticked by in silence, Tsuzuki running his fingers along the lean arm that held him, loving the feel of warm naked flesh against his own.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night...what did you mean...when you said...that you never...never wanted me to leave you?"

The brunette felt the arms go rigid around him. He proceeded cautiously, pulling himself up to gaze into his lover's eyes, his beautiful face serious.

"Kazutaka," he said gently, reaching out to stroke the smooth cheek. "You sounded so...afraid. Why?"

Muraki didn't answer, his impulse to deny and shake his head. But feeling his lover's tender touch, those violets soft, he relaxed.

"Yesterday, I saw how giving you were to the shopkeeper and children...how wonderfully generous. And...and for some reason, I became afraid..."

"Why, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

Muraki closed his eyes.

"I don't know! I can't explain it...only...I'm happy, Asato. Incredibly happy. And you're the reason for it," Muraki sought and found his lover's hand, squeezing it. Silver eyes open, shimmering. "I don't want this feeling...to go away. I don't want YOU to go away..."

Tsuzuki hugged Muraki, understanding.

"It's because of what happened, isn't it? Of what we went through? I feel that way too sometimes, Kazutaka. It...it seems almost sinful to be this happy..."

"Yes! Exactly," Muraki breathed deeply. "It makes me savor every moment with you...every minute of every hour of every day..."

Tsuzuki nodded, his dark hair tickling the pale blonde's cheek.

"I'll never leave you...never. Please know that much, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered, his lips brushing along his lover's jaw.

Muraki smiled, a tear slipping.

"I know, beloved," he whispered back, his heart considerably lighter. "Thank you."

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

_Six geese a-laying...._

"The bath is ready, Asato!" Muraki lit the last of the scented white pillars and threw a handful of bath salts into the heated tub. Stepping out of yukata, the silver blonde lowered himself into the soothing water, sighing. "Asato?"

In the bedroom, Tsuzuki turned on the CD player, fiddling with the dial, trying to find the best volume. Christmas music drifted through the room and satisfied, the brunette walked into the warm bathroom. Muraki smiled as his lover dropped his robe and joined him.

"Ahh, perfect!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, dipping a long leg into the pool. "The water feels so good!" He drifted to the silver blonde and settled his back against his lover's chest.

"Let me wash your hair, beloved."

Muraki picked up plastic container filled with scented water and poured it slowly over Tsuzuki's head. He did this a couple more times to make sure every strand was saturated, then squirted a dollop of herbal-scented shampoo into his palm and with both hands, massaged it into the wet scalp.

Tsuzuki groaned in full appreciation. He loved having his hair washed. It was right up there with hot sex as far as he was concerned. Those long skillful fingers, rubbing slow, methodical circles into his head making the little nerve endings tingle and run down his spine. Heavenly! And Muraki was incredibly generous, taking his time, gently pressing his fingertips along the hairline, the temples and at the delicate nape.

"Ohhh, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki's felt his blood pressure and his heart rate lower, his limbs go languid. "Mmm...feels so nice..."

Muraki smiled, working in the suds. "I'm glad. Just let yourself go..."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply. That wasn't hard to do. 'Silent Night' was playing, its dulcet tones alleviating the guardian even further. After yesterday's movie and walk and dinner, which was quite fun, they spent this day lounging and reading and making love, staying indoors. Now the day ended with a leisurely bath. Muraki rinsed his lover's dark hair until is was squeaky clean, then pulled the brunette against his chest and held his hands under the water.

With their wet cheeks pressed against each other, Tsuzuki experienced those wonderful feelings of comfort and love and specialness seeping through his soul.

"I love you, Kazutaka," he whispered. "I'm glad we stayed inside today."

Muraki squeezed Tsuzuki to him. "I love you. And so am I. It's always nice to have a day or two of rest. Just to ourselves."

"Yeah. Just you and me..." Tsuzuki turned his head to nuzzle his lover's ear.

Muraki closed his eyes in bliss. A thought struck him.

"Beloved...do you miss work...your friends?" he asked quietly. It was something he had thought of over the past weeks and it niggled at him at times. He knew it was Tsuzuki's decision to take this time off, but he couldn't help but wonder if the guardian regretted his decision.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I don't miss the grind of work," he answered honestly. "Getting up early or the endless paperwork. And I do miss Watari and Hisoka..." The brunette bit his lip. He didn't mention Tatsumi...he wasn't sure of his feelings toward Tatsumi these days. "It would be nice to see those two again..."

Muraki picked up a washcloth and soaped it thoroughly. Placing it on his lover's back, he began to scrub.

"Let's invite them to dinner. There's a few days before Christmas. I can make reservations or would you prefer to eat here?"

Tsuzuki turned around to look at the silver blonde, violets wide. "Really, Kazutaka?" His face lit in excitement.

"Of course, beloved. It would make you happy," Muraki replied, grinning. Tsuzuki hugged his lover, violets shining.

"Thanks, Kazutaka! I should've thought of it myself! I'll call them tomorrow and invite them."

"Good," Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek.

"And we can tell them the big news," Tsuzuki said happily.

Now Muraki's face lit up. "Wonderful."

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_Seven swans a-swimming..._

Tsuzuki laughed. He had forgotten how funny Watari was.

"I'm glad you and Hisoka will be able to make it, Watari," he said cheerfully. "Yeah, it'll be casual, just bring yourselves. And I mean it! No gifts, okay? Yes, Watari, I really mean that. I just want to see you guys. Good. Dinner will be at 7:00 so you can come by at sixish for drinks and snacks. Great! Bye, Watari! See you then!"

Tsuzuki hung up.

"They've accepted, Kazutaka! I told them to come around six tomorrow," the brunette announced, walking to the bedroom. Muraki set his book aside and nodded.

"They didn't mind the short notice?" he asked, pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"No. Watari and Hisoka said it was fine. I'll make a list and go to the market," Tsuzuki said, picking up pen and paper.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_Eight maids a-milking..._

Beautiful gold plates laid on a table of crimson cloth; a holly and cranberry centerpiece with long, tapered green and red candles glowing; sparkling crystal water goblets. Tsuzuki in dark jeans and black sweater, set down forks and knives at each place setting. Muraki in black slacks and a dark dress shirt, started a fire going and put on the holiday music, setting the mood. The doorbell ringing.

The brunette tossed the apron he donned to the side and rushed to answer. Opening the door, he smiled widely.

"Watari! Hisoka! Come in!"

"Tsuzuki!" Watari bounded through the doorway and threw his arms his friend, hugging him hard. "You're looking great! Thanks so much for the invite!"

Hisoka, wearing a deep blue turtleneck and dark slacks, under a wool coat, smiled shyly.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki grinned at seeing his young partner. "How you doing?" He playfully ruffled the boy's hair and laughed at the scowl. But Hisoka laughed as well and embraced his friend.

"Hi, Tsuzuki. Thanks for inviting us," he said, sincerely.

Muraki walked in with a smile and bowed slightly before Tsuzuki and his friends.

"Watari-sensei, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you for coming. You've both made Asato very happy by accepting," the doctor said graciously. "Let me take your coats and please come into the living room where it's warm."

"Thanks, Muraki-sensei!" Watari replied, following Tsuzuki into the next room. Whistling low, the blonde gaped at the large Christmas tree, marveling at the twinkling colored lights, the blazing fireplace, the candles.

"Wow, Tsuzuki. This is really wonderful," he awed, stepping up to the pine tree and touching a gold ornament. "Really beautiful."

Hisoka stood by the fire to warm himself and took in the cozy scene, his green eyes wide. "Yeah," he agreed, looking this way and that.

Tsuzuki motioned for his friends to sit down, pleased by their praise. "Thanks. Let me bring some refreshments and you guys can catch me up."

Muraki also brought in a tray of bite-sized treats and sparkling cranberry juice and soon the flow of conversation gave way. Watari assured Tsuzuki that things were fine at Meifu, no major cases underway which relieved Tsuzuki. Watari bit into the small shrimp appetizer and remarked at how delicious it was, complimenting Muraki profusely.

Muraki smiled but shook his head, refilling Hisoka's glass. "Thank you, Watari-sensei, but it is to Asato you must pay your compliments. He's planned and prepared the appetizers, entree, and dessert for this evening."

"Really?! Tsuzuki did?!" Watari couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. Tsuzuki blushed and scowled at the blonde scientist. Watari caught his friend's look and back-tracked. "Sorry, Tsuzuki, but I've known you for a long time and cooking was never one of your fortes. In fact, I remember that company pot luck a few years back and you volunteered to bring some kind of salad. You remember, Bon?" Tsuzuki groaned. "Watari! You can't possibly compare the stuff I made then...And Kazutaka has been giving me cooking lessons and helping with the menu for tonight..."

"Oh yeah!" the teenager interrupted, green eyes shining at the funny memory. "Tsuzuki offered to bring in a cold pasta salad AND Swedish meatballs. Even though he's never made them before!"

Watari nodded, his long blonde hair bouncing every which way. "And the night before the event at 11:00 p.m. who should call me and ask if I had any recipes for Swedish meatballs and pasta salad...?" All three looked at the brunette.

Tsuzuki humphed and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to answer.

"Yup, our dear Tsuzuki," Watari gleefully supplied the answer. "Poor Tsuzuki. He was frantic and apologetic and frazzled beyond belief. I insisted he not put himself through the stress and just get something from the nearest market. But, noooo. Tsuzuki was stubborn, insisting he could do it himself."

"That sounds very much like Asato," Muraki agreed, sipping his drink.

"Kazutaka!"

Ignoring his lover, Muraki looked at Watari. "Tell me. Did Asato manage to pull it off?"

Hisoka giggled behind his appetizer.

"Well..." Watari stood up for dramatic effect. "Our Tsuzuki was bound and determined and my God, if he didn't pull out all the stops! He came into the office with two big steaming platters! He proudly displayed his dishes at the front of the table and urged everyone to sample."

Watari was really getting into his narrative now to the delight of Muraki and Hisoka. Tsuzuki, however, trying hard not to blurt out his embarrassment, stuffed a cracker into his mouth. "Watari! I'm sure no one else is interested..."

"Well, everybody gathered around and peered at Tsuzuki's offerings and we couldn't quite place the smell...it wasn't bad but you just weren't sure of its origins..." Watari continued, clearly warming up to his audience. Hisoka grinned from ear to ear. He loved Watari's flair of storytelling.

Muraki laughed lightly, his silver eyes darting apologetically to the blushing brunette.

"And came the moment of tasting! Me and Hisoka and Tatsumi and the Chief and even Tarazumi. I'll never forget it...we all were wary but hopeful. We convinced ourselves it didn't look all that bad. And Tsuzuki, so confident in his achievement, he dug in first. Well, Muraki-sensei. For several heart-stopping moments, all the personnel of Meifu had that same, 'oh no' moment. And, led by Tsuzuki, each and every one of us just coughed into our napkins and ran for the restrooms!"

Muraki and Hisoka laughed loud to Tsuzuki's dismay. The embarrassed guardian ducked his red face vowing to himself to just get even with the blonde. Watari, unperturbed to Tsuzuki's discomfort, plopped down on the couch and reached for another shrimp.

"And now, Watari-sensei, you see how far Asato has come. And the proof is in how fast you are partaking of Asato's delicious fare, ne?" Muraki squeezed his lover's knee with a kind smile. Tsuzuki returned the smile.

"Yeah, Tsuzuki. You've certainly come a long way in the food department and thankfully it's for the better!"

Soon, the four of them sat at the round dining table, the meal laid out and each helped themselves, family-style, as it were. Tsuzuki prided himself on the menu: A beautiful rosemary roast duck with deep brown crackling skin; creamy mashed red potatoes; stalks of asparagus and slices of beefsteak tomatoes in a herb vinaigrette; and bottles of red wine rounded it all out. Hisoka and Watari just couldn't over the fact Tsuzuki prepared most of the meal, both of them praising their friend over and over.

Tsuzuki dabbed his mouth with a red cloth napkin. "Thanks, guys. But Kazutaka helped..."

"Ah, but it was Asato who made the major decisions in the planning and preparation," Muraki corrected, bringing up his glass. "A toast."

Watari, Hisoka help up their glasses. Tsuzuki blinked and held up his wine glass. Muraki smiled into his lover's eyes.

"First, to Asato for his hard efforts in arranging this little party. It is excellent, beloved," Muraki said sincerely, silver eyes aglow. Tsuzuki blushed a deep scarlet clearly not expecting it.

"Hear, hear!" Watari chimed in, clinking his glass with Tsuzuki's. Hisoka smiled his appreciation.

"And to all of us a merry Christmas," Muraki said, lifting his glass a bit higher and then drinking from it.

"Merry Christmas!!"

Dinner dishes cleared, chocolate mousse with raspberries and cream served with hot coffee, they took their last course to the living room to sit comfortably, listen to music and stare at the twinkling tree.

Tsuzuki squeezed Muraki's hand as if in cue and received a nod from the silver blonde. Clearing his throat, he set his fork down, decisively.

"Um, Watari, Hisoka. Um, well, Kazutaka and I are glad you came especially on such short notice...we wanted to keep it small and well...um..."

Watari tipped his head and spooned up more mousse. "Your welcome, Tsuzuki. We're enjoying ourselves, right, Bon?" Hisoka nodded, but couldn't chime in as his mouth was full.

"Yes. Well, um...the other reason we asked you here...is, well...and Kazutka will agree with me on this..." Tsuzuki stammered, suddenly flustered. Why couldn't he just spit it out? Muraki squeezed his hand and helped.

"Asato and I are celebrating not only Christmas with you both but another equally joyous occasion," he looked at Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki seeing that reassuring smile, gained his courage.

"I asked Kazutaka to marry me and he said yes."

Silence. A log falls in the fireplace making sparks fly. Choir music is playing. Watari and Hisoka gape.

"WHAT?!"

Tsuzuki blinks then both he and Muraki are bombarded with questions.

"You guys are getting married?!"

"When did this happen?!"

"Are we the first to know?!"

"When's it going to happen?!"

"YOU proposed, Tsuzuki?!"

Muraki put his arm around his lover's shoulders for support and answered most of the questions in a calm tone, secretly amused at the two Shinigami's obvious enthusiasm.

"Asato proposed to me shortly after the 'encounter.'" He didn't into detail about that. Everyone knew. "I accepted at once. You two are the first to know. We haven't set a date as of yet. I had suggested the spring..."

"Wow," Hisoka breathed. "I didn't think Tsuzuki would be the one to ask..."

Muraki put his arm around his lover, pulling the smaller man close.

"My Asato is quite remarkable. He seized the moment, as it were. He acted on his heart's desire, surprising me once again with his romantic nature," Muraki pulled the brunette closer. "I had always prided myself on setting a mood, creating a perfect scene. But Asato...well, he sees every moment as an opportunity."

Watari and Hisoka listened quietly, not hearing this side of their friend. Tsuzuki lowered his eyes, pleased and embarrassed.

"Kazutaka," he whispered, grateful. Muraki couldn't resist and leaned over to kiss his lover's stained cheek. Watari 'awwe'd' and Hisoka, typical teenager, looked everywhere else but at the happy couple. Watari wiped at his eye and cleared his throat.

"Well, another toast!" Watari stood up, lifting his coffee cup. "To Tsuzuki and Muraki-sensei and their engagement. May it go without a hitch!"

Muraki and Tsuzuki looked up at the blonde, Hisoka's green eyes wide.

Watari lowered his hand and looked hard at Tsuzuki, golden eyes shimmering.

"Seriously, Tsuzuki," he said quietly, features softened. "Congratulations to you both. May you always and forever love and care for each other as you do right now."

"Watari..." Tsuzuki stood up and threw his arms around the tall blonde. "Thank you for that. Thanks so much!" Tears sprang into the dark-haired guardian's eyes, deeply touched by the sentiment. Watari returned the bear hug with a watery smile.

"I mean it, Tsuzuki," the blonde replied, his voice catching. Muraki stood up and bowed to the blonde scientist, his own features serious and added his thanks. Hisoka hugged his partner and returned Muraki's bow.

Afterwards, they talked of the holiday, how they would each spend it, the wedding plans for the future. Tsuzuki fairly glowed. He had his friends' blessing. Except for one particular friend. Tatsumi's name was brought up, it was unavoiable.

"How is he?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice even, unconsciously gripping the coffee cup.

"He's confused by the situation, of you not being there. Even though he persuaded Enma-san to let you go on this vacation," Hisoka said, staring into the crackling fire. "He doesn't mention you much. He does miss you, I can feel that. And I feel he does regret how he's handled things..."

"I see," the brunette muttered. He didn't really expect that much to change in that area. He hadn't heard from the secretary. No email or letter or voice message. It bothered Tsuzuki but it didn't devastate him. He saw to it that his life with Muraki wouldn't be affected. And why should it? It was Tatsumi's issue.

"Will you tell him about your engagement, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, looking at his friend, the glow of the firelight reflected in his curious eyes.

Tsuzuki sighed, shaking his dark head, shaggy bangs brushing his eyes.

"Not right now. I think it'd be better after the holidays. Then I can decide whether or not how to go about it," the brunette explained, he felt Muraki's hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. Tsuzuki wasn't even sure if he was returning to Meifu, but no sense in telling his friends that now.

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki. Me and Bon won't say anything to Tatsumi or to the others for that matter. I'm sure you want to announce this bit of happy news yourself," Watari said in understanding.

"Thanks, Watari. Yeah, I think that would be best," Tsuzuki responded. He cast a glance at his lover and wondered what he was thinking. Muraki didn't offer his opinion about the matter as he knew it was ultimately the brunette's decision how and when he would disclose the engagement to his coworkers. Besides, he and Tsuzuki had talked about it at length a while back and he had counseled him then.

The evening drew to a close. Tsuzuki bestowed his guests some small parting gifts, candy canes; cranberry bread; dinner mints. And expressed his gratitude again for their warm wishes and for their company.

"It was a great evening, Tsuzuki, thanks. You and the Sensei really throw a nice shindig," Watari patted his friend's back. "And congrats again on your engagement." Hisoka expressed his thanks and promised to email Tsuzuki in a few days.

Muraki helped in the clearing up which didn't take that long. After the dishes were stacked and running in the dishwasher and the tree lights turned off and the candles doused, Muraki caught Tsuzuki yawning and stretching.

"Time for bed, I think," the silver blonde observed, glad that Tsuzuki agreed. "It was really was a lovely evening, beloved. You outdid yourself."

Tsuzuki smiled, taking off his sweater and tossing it on the chair. "Thanks, Kazutaka. I admit I was pretty nervous but once I saw the chocolate mousse properly set up, I knew it was going to be okay," he joked.

Muraki laughed, pulling down the warm covers. "Well, the important thing is, your friends enjoyed it." The silver blonde stretched between the covers, sighing and gathered his lover to him. He kissed a bare shoulder, spooning the smaller man to him. "And they seemed happy about our engagement."

"Yeah. I'm glad. I wasn't really sure. I almost decided NOT to tell them and wait until...well, just wait. But I guess I got caught up in the moment and I was feeling relaxed and happy about everything these past few days. I just wanted to share my happiness with my friends..."

"As you should, Asato," Muraki said, lacing his fingers with the brunette's. "Are you thinking about that secretary?"

Tsuzuki smiled a little at his lover's term for Tatsumi. Deep down he knew Muraki wasn't really threatened or jealous. Not really.

"Tatsumi has made his point clear. I'm not going to worry about it. Yeah, I wish he had been here, it would've been nice. But...well, it is what it is," the brunette concluded with another yawn.

Muraki smiled. "I'm glad you told them, Asato. It did my heart good that you were eager to announce it."

"Of course I was, Kazutaka. I wanted to tell my friends about it as soon as you accepted," Tsuzuki turned around in his lover's arms to face the man squarely. "Hell, I wanted to tell the whole world! But at the same time I wanted to keep it just between us. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense, Asato," Muraki said softly, he massaged his lover's back, seeing the violets begin to glaze over. "Good night, beloved. I had a nice time too."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, smiling.

"I'm glad."

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Nine ladies dancing..._

Tsuzuki laced up his black ice skates tightly while watching the other skaters glide across the thick ice. This was going to be fun, he decided. He had always wanted to ice skate since learning about the lake and when he suggested it to Muraki, the doctor seemed very interested. Indeed, Muraki stood up in front of Tsuzuki, his skates on and his legs not the least bit wobbly.

"Ready, Asato?" he asked, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Yeah!" Tsuzuki rose and grasped the pale hand and with tentative shuffles managed to stand a little more steady. Muraki threaded his arm through Tsuzuki's and both men joined the flow of the skaters.

"Are you doing all right, Asato?" Muraki asked, keeping a firm grip on the brunette. "Is this the first time you've skated?"

"Y-yeah. But I know if I...whoa...if I'm out here for a while, my legs...oops...my legs will get used to it," Tsuzuki explained. "What about you, Kazutaka? It obviously looks like you've been doing this a few times."

Muraki smiled, steering them away from a skating couple. "Well, as a matter of fact, I often skated when I was younger. I found it quite an enjoyable exercise. I'm glad you suggested this."

Tsuzuki grinned. "Me too. It looked fun." The brunette decided on a nice easy rhythm, right leg then left leg, then right leg. He compared it to battling a demon, the way his body just took over and he didn't need to think about his next move. It was working! He followed his lover's cadence, his smooth easy movements and let his mind drift to the beautiful scenery and the delighted faces on the other skaters. To the screams of laughter from the children having a snowball fight, to how gorgeous his silver-eyed angel looked in his sparkling white coat, platinum hair ruffling in the breeze.

"Asato! You're doing it!" Muraki exclaimed, amazed. "How is that possible?" Tsuzuki grinned, his heart thumping in excitement.

"Well, I'm letting myself go, not thinking too much. Like when I battle, I don't think too much about it, I just hurl a spell. And right now, I'm matching my rhythm to yours, letting my body go."

Muraki grinned wickedly.

"I understand, Asato. Much like lovemaking, ne?"

"Wh-what?!" Suddenly, the brunette's knees went weak, his feet went out from under him, his arms flayed wildly.

"AAAGGGGGGH!"

Muraki was able to dislodge himself from the falling guardian and avoid the tumble but was immediately bending over worriedly.

"Asato?! Beloved, are you all right? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...are you...are you crying?" Muraki wouldn't forgive himself if his lover was hurt. The other skaters swerved out of the way and a couple stopped to help. Muraki thanked them but said he had the situation under control.

The brunette's shoulders shook violently, his dark head bent. A sprained ankle, a dislocated hip, a broken leg...Muraki feared the worst.

"Beloved? Please tell me you're all right!"

Tsuzuki lifted his head, tears falling, and laughing up a storm.

Muraki blinked.

"Asato?"

"L-love...m-making?! WAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Muraki smiled and slumped in relief. He helped his hysterical lover up to his feet while the guardian desperately tried to regain control. Wiping at his eyes, Tsuzuki took deep breaths, a snicker coming out now and again.

"Kazutaka...you're...(giggle) you're too (snort) much!"

Muraki laughed, guiding his trembling lover to the nearest bench. "Silly Asato," he murmured.

"Well, it's..(titter) your fault! Really, Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki lowered his voice. "I think you associate everything with...you know."

Muraki fixed Tsuzuki's collar, tucking the scarf under the lapel. A silver brow lifted. "Do I? For the life of me, I don't know why..."

"Hmph!" The violet-eyed guardian face broke into a grin and he shook his head. "Too much."

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_Ten lords a-leaping..._

Tsuzuki answered the doorbell. Again. That made eleven in the last hour. Taking the package from the delivery person, Tsuzuki placed it among the others on the dining room table. Looking over the pile, the brunette shook his head. All were address to Muraki. And each one from a different person. Thoroughly perplexed the dark-haired guardian went back to the kitchen to check on the small chicken he had set to roasting in the oven. He was impatient for Muraki to be home and open up those bundles. What could they be?

Twenty-two minutes later, Muraki came back from his errands.

"Asato!"

Tsuzuki came out, wiping his hand on a towel. "Kazutaka! I was getting a little worried. The weather forecast said a storm was on its way. Did you find everything on the list?"

Muraki took the bags to the kitchen and took off his coat. "I did. Although the spices were a little harder to come by. What's this?" He passed by the dining room noticing all the brown-papered packages on the table. Checking the labels, he sighed. Oh yes. It was the yearly gifts from his colleagues.

"Who sent you all those, Kazutaka?"

"From the staff at the hospital," he stated flatly. "Every year I would receive gifts from the doctors, nurses, even interns and every year I express my desire NOT to have them sent."

"You mean they respect and like you this much to be sending you presents? Wow," Tsuzuki picked one up and shook it a little. "That's pretty impressive."

"It isn't about liking," the doctor protested. "It's about currying my favor so that I would remember them at the next board meeting or seek them out for counsel. I let them know I don't appreciate these type of gestures...this bribery!"

"What did you do with the gifts then?" asked the brunette, setting the boxes a little more neatly.

"Just gave them away. You would think they'd get the hint and cease this but..." Muraki again sighed, then turned on his heel. "It smells delicious, Asato! Is it ready?"

"Hmm? Um, yeah! About ten more minutes," Tsuzuki stared absentmindedly at the packages, then shook himself and followed his lover into the kitchen.

Later, sitting at the table with the chicken and potatoes half eaten, Muraki talked about the shopkeeper who recommended brining poultry meat before cooking and noticed his lover's mind was not with him.

"Asato? You've been focused on that drumstick for a while. Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! It tastes great, doesn't it?" Tsuzuki shoved a bit of meat in his mouth, chewing hard. Seeing his lover's silver brow go up, he sighed. "Actually, I've been thinking about those gifts and it seems a shame to just...well, just throw them out. Couldn't you open them and see what's inside?"

"But why go through the bother if I am not going to keep them?" the silver blonde argued, wiping his mouth. Then he brightened. "I could give them to you."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, that wasn't why I asked. They're meant for you. But we should see what they are and decide what to do with them."

"You're quite resolved on this, I can tell, beloved. Very well. I will do as you say," Muraki said. Plus, he didn't want to admit that he was a bit curious himself.

After lunch, the men took the bundles to the living room by the tree and opened every one. Tsuzuki was careful to make sure the boxes and addresses remained together and marveled at what each one contained. Sweaters, ties, dress shirts, silver picture frame, a foot massager, cashmere throw, books, scented candles..."

"Wow, Kazutaka! These are quite pricey gifts! And every year you'd receive this kind of stuff?" the brunette asked.

"The last few since I started at the hospital. Well, Asato? What should I do with all this," Muraki swept both arms over the pile.

"Hmm. I think thank-you notes are in order. And you keep whatever you like and you can give away anything else," Tsuzuki nodded. "That's the best way."

Muraki smiled. "Thank-you notes, hmm? I think when they receive those they'll have fits as in all that time, I never once acknowledged their..."

"Thoughtfulness. Whatever their motives, Kazutaka, I think the gracious thing to do is thank them AND in thanking them, mention that next year you'd prefer a donation to a charity in lieu of a present in keeping with the spirit of the season," Tsuzuki concluded, smiling.

Muraki closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tsuzuki Asato," the silver blonde pulled his lover to him. "Again, your solution is a clever one. Why I failed to do think of that...well, let us just say that I am glad I keep you around."

Tsuzuki laughed, kissed his lover and went to look for those note cards.

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..._

_Eleven pipers piping..._

"No, Kazutaka," A slight protest, trying hard not to give in.

"Yes, Asato," Using all his persuasive power to convince.

The dark-haired man writhed in his lover's hold, trying to be strong.

_I won't give in...I won't!_

The silver-eyed man chuckled at his lover's predicament, the adorable scowl of frustration. Slipping his hand slowly down the slender back, the pale blonde teased at first with slight pressure, barely skimming the bare surface and smiled when he felt the beginning of goosebumps prickle through the cotton shirt. The brunette bit his lip to stifle a gasp, then made the decision to counter that move with his own brand of attack.

"No," he said decisively, violets glittering. With deliberate motion, he turned around and rotated his backside to grind against his lover's groin, the friction of his trousers serving to only heighten the delicious sensation. Gasping sharply, Muraki hissed between his teeth, bowing his head and struggled to maintain control. His lover certainly was serious in his declaration! So be it. Two can play at that game.

Grasping the slim hips to still, Muraki snaked his long arms around the brunette's waist and deftly began to unbuckle and unzip those trousers. Tsuzuki drew in a sharp breath and really squirmed to pull free.

"No!"

Bending his head, Muraki nipped repeatedly at the smaller man's nape while keeping one arm over a heaving chest and the other continuing to maneuver those pants off. After a minute, he grew impatient and found it better to untuck his lover's shirt and touch that marvelous skin to stroke and caress and weaken his stubborn lover. Only then would he get the upper hand. But the violet-eyed man seemed to sense his intention because the next thing he knew his wrists were being grabbed forcefully and pulled away.

Quick as lightening, Tsuzuki twisted neatly away and out of the larger man's arms and scrambled to the other side of the wall, his smooth cheeks flush from his exertion. The guardian watched his lover cross his arms but smirk at the neat maneuver.

"Yes, Asato," he said quietly, almost dangerously.

Shaking his dark head, Tsuzuki's eyes darted to the right of Muraki seeing an opening but yelped in surprised when Muraki, in three long strides stood menacingly in front of him. Violets couldn't help but go wide and he blinked them several times, almost to plead.

"No," he whispered.

He expected his silver-eyed lover to render him helpless by putting those skillful hands on him then he knew for sure all would be lost.

_Would it be that bad to give in?_

He trembled in anticipation, his beautiful lover taking that last step to loom over him. Just Muraki's predatory look alone made Tsuzuki wish he had conceded earlier. But that streak of pride and stubbornness that had seen Tsuzuki through many battles rippled through his core, firming up his resolve.

_I won't!_

"No."

Violets flashed in defiance and Muraki noticed and took pause. For a split second he faltered. His plan of overwhelming his violet-eyed god with licks and bites along his neck were not going to be well received. At least not now.

Then an idea. A wonderful idea.

Without breaking his steely gaze on those proud violet eyes, Muraki took a step then another back and stopped. Raising his arms he took hold of his lapels and peeled off his dark jacket in one stroke, the fabric falling at his feet. A heartbeat later, long fingers worked at the small shirt buttons.

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He couldn't think of what to do, of how to react! He was mesmerized, rooted to the spot, his erection straining and filling, causing discomfort.

"No..." he barely breathed. All his resistance crumbling at seeing that gorgeous muscular skin come into view, hard nipples and lean abs begging to be touched and kissed and licked. Tsuzuki swayed a bit, the blood rushing to his groin making him dizzy. Muraki was naked from the waist up and his beautiful sculptured physique never failed to arouse. Leaning against the wall, the brunette scowled and turned his head to the side willing his face not to flush.

Dammit! He was losing!

Muraki smiled at his victory and closed the gap between them. It was time to end this as he was getting incredibly lustful watching his lover's defiance. Placing his hands on either side of the smaller man, Muraki bowed his head to mouth that perfect ear.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki quaked with need, squeezed his eyes tight and pressed himself even further against the hard wall as though to disappear. He was afraid to look into those silver eyes, afraid to see that naked desire mirrored there and completely lose himself. Thus lose the challenge.

"No...please..."

A low chuckle, nibbles along his jaw, Tsuzuki struggled, his groin tightening unbearably. With a last ounce of willpower, knowing this was his last chance, Tsuzuki reached around his lover's trim waist and slid his hands past the waistline and gripped the hard muscular globes. Hearing his lover gasp, Tsuzuki wasted no time and leaned over and buried his lips against the pale throat, suckling the slightly salty flesh. Muraki knees buckled, shakily he tried to dislodge his ravenous lover, trying to push against his shoulders but only succeeded in clutching him closer. Moaning, the silver blonde's cock strained against the cloth prison begging for release.

"Asato...no..."

Triumphantly, Tsuzuki claimed his prize. Lifting his head, he captured his lover's parted mouth in a blistering kiss, his tongue twining and lapping. Surrendering completely, Muraki groaned into the passionate kiss and tore at the brunette's shirt and slacks and underwear, that beautiful cock springing forward demanding attention. Tsuzuki panted and strained equally busy in relieving his silver-eyed angel's remaining clothing. Once free, Tsuzuki ground his pelvis, crying out as their slippery cocks tangled. Muraki slammed his lover against the wall with a single-minded purpose of completion. Grunting, the silver blonde sweated and strained into Tsuzuki's body all the while devouring that sweet mouth. Tsuzuki gripped his lover's arms, tears streaming, and lifted a leg for better leverage, whimpering when he discovered when he couldn't lift it as they were pinned.

Not breaking their kiss, Muraki lifted his lover's thighs and thrust even harder, teetering on that blissful edge. Tsuzuki helped by holding on to his strong lover, his slender arms around broad shoulders and raked his nails against against the silver blonde's nape. That did it. Muraki shook and shuddered, his cock exploding emptying his warm seed, mingling with his beloved's. Tsuzuki cried and screamed, his hips still bouncing, wringing out his intense orgasm.

"Yes...yes...yes..." he muttered again and again, limp and exhausted, his legs dropping to the floor, his arms dangling over his lover's shoulders. Happy. Blissful. Very loved.

Muraki kissed his lover's cheeks, temple, forehead, many kisses over that radiant face. Too weak himself, Muraki murmured his spell and placed the two of them in their bed.

"Beloved..." he whispered. Always, after such torrid couplings, it would take the silver blonde many minutes to come to himself, to be aware of his surroundings, his emotions spiraling. But he was rooted with Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was his center, his core. And he held his violet-eyed lover that much tighter against him.

After a time, Tsuzuki lifted his head, a small smile beginning to grow, violets shining. "I win," he said softly.

Muraki laughed. "You certainly did, beloved," he kissed his lover's forehead. "When you suggested an activity, I had no idea your resource was that little book. I most certainly enjoyed it. AND I'm certainly relaxed."

"Me too," the brunette sighed. "Very relaxed."

That little book certainly had many creative and inventive ways to lovemaking. This particular game consisted of both partners saying only one word. Either 'yes' or 'no.' Tsuzuki would try to get Muraki to say 'no' and Muraki to get his lover to say 'yes.' No kisses, only hands used.

Muraki stretched and discovered his lover dozing. Smiling, he joined him.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,_

_Twelve drummers drumming..._

Snow

The fluffy white stuff floating over the dark backdrop of night sky.

Tsuzuki and Muraki watched the scene from bed under a thick downy comforter, a few candles glowing in the room. They had retired early after an outing to an elegant restaurant and hot cocoa by the fire. Muraki read "_Twas the Night Before Christmas_" by the lighted tree and Tsuzuki smiled dreamily from his place on the couch.

Now, they held each other close and talked softly well into the night.

A little chime to indicate a quarter hour. Fifteen minutes before Christmas Day.

"Kazutaka, this has got to be the most perfect, the most special..." Tsuzuki sighed, it was hard to put into words what these past few days meant to him. Especially after the heartache they endured beforehand. Muraki's kidnapping and Tsuzuki's desperate attempt to find and rescue.

Muraki kissed his lover's shoulder. "Yes. Perfect and special and so much more."

Tsuzuki eyes glazed, he was remembering the past Christmases and how different they were compared to now.

"I used to go drinking with the guys. Before, during, and after the holiday," the guardian sighed heavily, a bit of residual pain skittering across his memory. "I bounced from one bar to the next to keep myself afloat and cheerful. But on Christmas Day...well, that was hard."

Muraki nuzzled the top of the guardian's dark head.

"Hard and lonely," the silver blonde continued. Seeing the violets widened, Muraki offered a weak smile. "My way to 'celebrate' was to work overtime and dine out for every meal. No decorations, no tree, no music. But that should not be surprising as I was bent on revenge, my upbringing, we were enemies..."

"Now, it's different, ne? Now, we're here and together and the past is exactly that...the past," Tsuzuki emphasized with a squeeze on his lover's shoulder. "So much to look forward to now. Christmas, New Year's, the wedding...oh, Kazutaka! Sometimes it's hard to believe we've been through so much in such a short time!"

Muraki smiled widely and hugged the brunette.

"Indeed, beloved. And whatever comes in the next year we will face head-on and together, ne?"

"Definitely!" Before he could lean in for kisses, Muraki pointed up toward the ceiling.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki glanced up and laughed seeing green sprigs dance above them. "Mistletoe!"

Kissing the pale lips, they kissed for a few minutes. Then the chiming of the small table clock reminding them of the new day.

"Merry Christmas, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered between kisses. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Asato. I love and adore you, my violet-eyed god," Muraki whispered back, wiping a small tear at the corner a violet eye. "I look forward to many, many more with you."

"Yes..."

_**OWAI**_

* * *

A/N: Was it all right? Thanks for reading and I'd love a review. Your praise AND any critques keep me motivated and striving to do better! Until next time! :)


End file.
